Life comes with a price
by Dragons of Life
Summary: FINISHED!Rated for some cussing. When a girl receives the Millennium Scarab,her whole world come crashing down.People are after it,she must protect it. But at what cost (better then it sound. My first FanFic!) NO FLAMES
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Mary-Jane and her family.  
  
Chapter one: Introduction  
  
~ ~ ~Flashback~ ~ ~  
  
She was only 6 years old when it happened. Her mother had been missing for as long as she could remember. Life was hard, having a father that beat her and her sister, Lalany, but thank Ra for Lalany. Even if she was only 2 years older then Mary-Jane, Lalany took most of the beatings given to her by Carlos (the father). One day the two sisters received in the mail a package with ancient Egyptian markings. Since they both knew how to read and write the language, they opened it to find what was known as the Millennium Scarab. When Lalany put the Scarab around her neck (it was attached to a gold chain) there was a power that overcame her and as soon as the light of the power began to glow she was dead. Mary-Jane saw the whole thing and was heart broken, but she heard her sister say that she must take over the power because evil forces would do anything to get the object.  
  
~ ~ ~End Flashback~ ~ ~  
  
A 16 year old girl was sitting on her airplane chair holding between her fingers the Millennium Scarab and slightly looking at her sleeping father who was next to her. They were moving to Domino, Japan. A voice was soon heard:  
  
"We are now arriving in the Domino Airport (made that name up, not sure if it's real). Please remove yourselves form the chairs and exit the plane. We hoped you liked your trip; please try not to come back"  
  
What a nice welcoming voice thought Mary-Jane as she got off the airplane and went to get the luggage. Once in the car, she and her father were going to see the house that they bought.  
  
"When we get to the house you better get your damn stuff and unpack.  
  
-Sure dad. When does my school start?, asked Mary-Jane  
  
-HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!? YOU'RE THE ONE GOING NOT ME YOU STUPID."  
  
Why do I even bother to ask? thought M-J as she got out the car and took her luggage then went up to her new room.  
  
She would start school in exactly one week so she could go explore the new town that she would spend her aging years in.  
  
Well sorry people if this chapter was very short, but it's my first Fic and I wasn't really in the "zone" so DON'T MURDER ME! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please Review and all kind of help would by very helpful 


	2. First Day

Chapter two: first day  
  
DRING! DRING! DRING! The alarm went off.  
  
It was now 5:50am and Mary-Jane had to get up and go to school. She first rolled to the extreme end of the bed and then fell off. Getting dressed was the next step. "WTF! I'm supposed to wear pink!? Damn Ra must really hate me"  
  
*sobs* .................................  
  
After brushing her long blond and bluish hair for about twenty minutes and then some (you know how girls are.) she finally made it down to eat at 7:00 (now you know why she wakes up so early). Once done with her pancakes, she made her backpack and flung it on one shoulder and put on her running shoes to then head out the front door and trip on her untied shoelaces falling down the stairs. Strings of Egyptian swears (yes people, M-J is Egyptian)  
  
Something tells me this is not going to be my brightest day thought M-J as she got up and tied her laces then ran down the street to find her new school. The sound of the bell was heard as M-J ran in the school, got her schedule, literally shoved her books in her locker and went on to find her first class, Spanish.  
  
~In Class~  
  
"Now class, settle down. We will be having a new student coming in soon and I want you all to make her feel welcome and-"  
  
Just then the door slid open (you know those doors that slide open in Japan? If you don't then you people such!) to show a semi-tall girl with blond and bluish hair that went down to her shoulders with a tanned complexion that could be seen from far because of the color of the school uniform for girls. She was very beautiful, but the most interesting thing about her beauty was the color of her eyes that were a light emerald mixed with lavender and a bit of red could also been seen. The guys dropped there jaws as if on cue and the girls looked at her in surprise. Even Ryou (oh yes u heard right) could not keep his jaw closed. (How could he? Anyways back to the story)  
  
"Well looks like the new student is here!, said the teacher breaking the silent class. Please introduce yourself  
  
-Konnichiwa! My name is Mary-Jane Tompson and I moved here from America with my dad. I like duelling, playing the piano, going outdoors and just having fun. (I know that was a little corny, but I had no ideas *sobs* sry)  
  
-Well it's nice to meet you Miss Tompson, please be so kind as to take your seat next to Ryou. Raze your hand Ryou."  
  
When seeing the British boy put up his hand, M-J made her way to the empty seat and sat down. They smiled at each other and the teacher began speaking in Spanish:  
  
"Bueno, ahora nosotros vamos a comensar. Ryou por favor como se dice la color "blue" in espanol?  
  
Oh no! Not me. She knows I'm not good in this subject. Bakura, help me!!!, thought the British boy, now panicking.  
  
"Sorry you little fool. If you did not notice I do not speak this baka language so just say something to make the teacher shut her blasted yap!", said Bakura in a you-stupid-hikary voice.  
  
Ryou then felt something poking his shoulder. When he finally snapped out of his daze he could hear the new girl whispering the answer.  
  
"The answer is azul miss", said the boy who took the new girl's answer.  
  
Soon class was over and Mary-Jane made her way to her locker before Ryou could thank her for whispering the answer.  
  
"Hey Ryou! How was your first class?, asked a try-colour haired boy by the name of Yugi Motou  
  
-Not bad Yugi. This new girl gave me the answer to one of the teacher's questions and I never got to thank her.  
  
-Oh well that's too bad. What does she look like? Maybe I could thank her for you.  
  
-Well you can't miss her. She's got blond and bluish hair and-"  
  
The bell rang............................  
  
Yugi made his way to gym class after saying bye to his friend.  
  
~In Gym Class~  
  
Yugi meet up with Tea and began talking when Yami spoke to his other half:  
  
"Yugi, who is this new girl? Is that her coming in now?  
  
-Wow, you're right Yami, that is her. Well I need to thank her on Ryou's behalf so talk to you later!"  
  
The small boy made his way to the other side of the gym and saw the girl in the corner.  
  
"Hey, you most be Mary-Jane! I'm Yugi, a friend of Ryou.  
  
-Oh Ryou! I helped him in Spanish. Well it's nice to meet you, answered M- J.  
  
-Same here. Anyways he wanted me to thank you for the help. Well how do you like our school?  
  
-It's great! I haven't even lost myself once and the people I've met are nice.  
  
-Would you like to eat lunch with us?, asked a now overjoyed Yugi  
  
-Sure. One question: When is lunch time?"  
  
Yugi didn't really have the time to answer because of the coach's screams:  
  
"Ok you little bags of corn! Today we will be doing gymnastics so I need a volunteer. (Nobody answered). NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-I'll go, said Mary-Jane as she got up and walked closer to the coach.  
  
-Good. Tell me your name please.  
  
-My name is Mary-Jane Tompson and I'm the new student.  
  
-Oh yes I've heard about you. Anyways, if you so kindly volunteered, why don't you do some gym routines? Like summersaults for example."  
  
When the coach moved out of the way leaving the whole gym to her disposition, M-J took a deep breath and began to run. A few minutes later her feet left the air and she did a triple summersault followed by a split and two back summersaults. During her routine, people's eyes were on her and jaws dropped. Even the coach was amazed as to her abilities to move in such a way that he had never seen before. Yugi and Tea were staring in desire (not that kind of desire u dumbasses!)  
  
The lunch bell was heard so everybody went to change and headed for the cafeteria as well as Yugi, Tea, and M-J. They went to sit with the gang (Tristan, Ryou, Joey.) Yugi introduced them to Mary-Jane who was thanked by Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, is it just me or do you have a thing for this mortal girl?!, asked Bakura with a smirk  
  
-No I do not Bakura. She just helped me so I thought it nice to thank her that's all!  
  
-Don't you take that tone of voice with me you stupid little light (Ow, don't we fell loved)."  
  
After eating the not-so-good cafeteria food, the group now formed of 6 people went to there classes. The rest of the day went pretty good except for the fact that Joey Wheeler slammed into an open locker and into an open door and so much more (and has the brushes to prove it! lol)  
  
"Hey, since we have all the same homework lets all go to my house and do it what do you all say!? It's only 2:30pm since today was the first day of school, said Yugi to break the silence.  
  
-Sure, but I'll just have to call my dad to tell him answered Mary-Jane seeing that everybody else just nodded. She pulled out a silver cell phone and dialled her father's work number. Hello is Mr. Tompson busy? He is?! Well thank you I'll just call later. Good bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and started walking to The Turtle Game Shop (I'm not sure if it's called like that so tell me is its wrong). Once inside Yugi went to the bathroom to let out Yami. He then when back to the living room were everybody was waiting for him and his counterpart (except Mary-Jane who did not know yes, but she will!) In one hour and a half the homework was done and was leaving for home. The only people who were left were Yugi, M-J and Yami who was invisible (semi-transparent). Eventually she left leaving Yami and Yugi to there business. 


	3. Bad Move

Chapter three: Bad Move  
  
On her way home, Mary-Jane could notice that hooded figures were following her. She didn't think much of it at the beginning, but seeing them regroup behind her was enough to make her run down the rest of the street. Two of the what were now 6 hooded men made there way in front of her cutting her escape and the right and left side were also cut off by two more men.  
  
"Well, well. Look what we've got here, said one of the men.  
  
-Yes. This shouldn't be hard, replied another.  
  
-Now girl give us your rare cards and maybe we won't hurt you. much.  
  
-No! Go away. Get your own cards your freaks, was M-J's answer.  
  
-Well, looks like our prey is much feistier then we estimated. Maybe we should beat her into submission. What do you think?, asked the smallest member of the group.  
  
-You can't hurt me!, screamed Mary-Jane in defence.  
  
-Watch's us you little bitch!"  
  
Just then, Mary-Jane tapped in the powers of her Millennium Scarab and called forth the whole Harpies family. The hooded men did not know what was going on thinking that it was their Master using his own magic, but it wasn't and they would learn it the hard way. Having her monsters next to her, Mary-Jane felt more confident because she had been mastering the power of her Millennium Item for 10 years and had got the hang of it. She then commanded them to attack the 6 men, which after being pulverised, ran off, but not before M-J told them this:  
  
"That should teach you to mess with the American Duel Monsters Champion and with the Millennium Scarab!"  
  
Mary-Jane did not know if they would be coming back soon and did not what to stick around and find out so she began running home.  
  
In a gold thrown was sitting a boy about 16 years old holding what appeared to be a gold rod. He had tanned skin and was clothed in a lavender/purple robe which the hood was covering his platinum blond hair. He was waiting for the Rare Hunters that he had sent over an hour ago to retrieve some rare cards. It never took them this long and he was growing impatient. They finally entered the gloomy room:  
  
"Well my Hunters have you brought me some rare cards?  
  
-Master, we had a problem when coming to a girl. When we demanded her cards she, hum, well, she  
  
-She what!? I don't have all blasted day! Spill it out or its strait to the Shadow Realm with you!  
  
-She used shadow magic from what we experienced. She summoned the Harpies family and made them attack us.  
  
-This is very interesting. What is the name of this girl? I think we should keep an eye on her.  
  
-Her name was Mary-Jane Tompson, Master Marik ( Homer Simpson style drools,lol)  
  
-Very good. Rishid! I want you to go to this female's house and send me a visual of her.  
  
-Yes Marik, replied Rishid.  
  
-Master? She also said that she was the American Duel Monsters Champion and that she possessed the Millennium Scarab, said one of the Rare Hunters in a scared voice.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
When M-J arrived home, she was happy seeing no one and when up to her room. Since her homework was already done, she played Duel Monsters on the computer while listening to My Immortal by Evanescents(hope that's right). Rishid was there waiting for her to show up. When she did, he informed Marik who took control. He observed her with attention and was smirking throw his whole watch because Mary-Jane was a very kawaï girl and that capturing her shouldn't be too hard.  
  
The tanned boy was about to tell his Rare Hunter to come back to him when the door was flung open, showing a pissed off Carlos so Marik decided to stay longer.  
  
"What the hell are you doing you little whore?"  
  
Damn this is ganna hurt. I was hoping he'd go to a bar and get drunk or something so I could have had time to get out of here, thought Mary-Jane out loud making Marik laugh. Carlos made his way up the stairs and opened his daughter's door and began making his way closer to her. M-J did not want to hurt her father so she just decided to take the beatings..  
  
Sorry people if this chapter isn't that long. I'm kinda disappointed myself. The next chapter should be up soon until then, well, hope you love the ones that are already up! For all Marik and/or Malik (Marikku) fans out there: don't worry you haven't seen the last of these two. Not if I can help it! 


	4. Some Beatings andMarik needs help from B...

Chapter Four: Some Beatings and... Marik need help from Bakura??!!!!  
  
Mary-Jane was lifted off her bed by her hair (which was being pulled by her father) and thrown on her baby blue carpet. Her father then kicked her in the gut and in the ribs before striking her one last time in her left wrist causing the bone to snap. Marik had been looking at the scene, a smile forming on his lips. Perfect, he said, now I know how to get this girl and have her to my advantage. After her father left, M-J limped to the bathroom and came back with a first-aid kit. She cleaned the cuts on her forehead and then began to put some gauze (sort of bandage) all around her stomach, mostly in the places she had been hit then went to put the rest of it on her wrist to take a bit of the pain off. Why do I always get into trouble!? I mean I know that I'm a little accident prone, but this, this is not an accident and nor were all those other times when dad beat me and my sister, she thought out loud. Lalany was my best friend not to mention a great sister... All 'cause of this stupid Millennium Scarab she had to die! And mom, well mom, hum, I'm not ever sure if she's still alive. She was never here when we needed her! When Marik heard this, he became even more intrigued by Mary-Jane and was already making up a plan in his mind to capture her; the problem was that Rishid had come on a good day because, most of the time, M-J wasn't home and when she was it was only for a little while. At night she would walk around the streets and explore new parts of the cities she would live in. No matter. He would seek her at night if needed...  
  
When Rishid came back to Marik he had begun to tell him what was to be done to get M-J and her Millennium Item.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, seeing that her father was not home, Mary-Jane went to take a shower and got dressed. Putting on a long sleeved shirt, pulling her quarter socks as up as they would go as to not see the beating marks, she ran out her house and began walking to school. Once there, she met up with Yugi who was waiting of the gang to make it on time. They greeted each other and M-J was happy that Yugi didn't notice anything wrong, but Yami did... For the rest of the day he had been looking at her with this something- is-wrong look he always gives. Bakura, on the other hand, never cared about mortals and this girl was no different. I don't even care about my aibou, why should this mortal girl be any different?! He thought.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"My Rare Hunters, get me Yami Bakura, and fast. For my plans to succeed I need him, the blond tanned boy ordered.  
  
-Yes Master, we will go get him right away, said the 4 Hunters assigned to the task.  
  
-Well then why are you all still here you stupid lavender hooded idiots!? He spat back at them making them leave and go get what the Master had ordered..."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
One hour later, the 4 hooded men were out looking for the Tomb Robber. They finally found him in a dark corner in Ryou's house doing.... What else then cutting himself (for the fun of course).  
  
"Tomb Robber! Said one of the Rare Hunters.  
  
-What the hell do YOU want?! He spat back at them, obviously pissed off.  
  
-Our Master, Master Marik wants to see you right away  
  
-I know that Marik is your Master you dumbasses! What I want to know is WHY he wants me.  
  
-We have not been informed, but he says it is very important... Said the biggest member.  
  
-Very well. Let me get my shirt and I'll come. Damn Tomb Keeper, what does he need me for?! Thought the now not-so-pissed-off albino. This better be important. I wanted to have a nice bloody (literally) night with me and that knife in my arm he thought once more. Strings of Egyptian Curses...  
  
Well hope you fans liked this chapter. Sorry for the wait, but Fanfiction was having some problems and I was having a MAGER writers block so it will take at least 4 to 7 days for me to get out of it cause I don't wanna keep you waiting Have a nice Valentine's Day! 


	5. A Plan Put To ActionWill it fail?

Chapter five: A Plan Put To Action...Will it fail?  
  
Some time later, the Rare Hunters and Bakura stopped in front a gold door. It was semi-open so the hooded men left the Tomb Robber to go in. He didn't even knock and "busted" (so to speak) the door.  
  
"Well I see that you have finally arrived Bakura, said a somewhat mocking yet cold voice.  
  
-That's stating the obvious Marik! Now what do you so urgently need my help with that you could not do?  
  
-I'm coming to that! I have been watching a girl that possesses the Millennium Scarab and you will go get her and bring her to me  
  
-And if I do obey to your Majesty? What is in this for me?  
  
-Once WE get that girl, the powers of her Millennium Scarab will be ours and I sense that there is much power in this Item, maybe even more then the Millennium Puzzle  
  
-Very well I will get this mortal girl tomorrow night. I will keep an eye on her; make sure she doesn't go anywhere...  
  
-Good... And Bakura, bring her alive would you?!"  
  
After saying those words, Bakura left the room and went in search for a girl by the name of Mary-Jane. It was 10:30pm and still no girl. Bakura was getting impatient being a 3 000 year old Tomb Robber; he had not yet discovered the meaning of that word. After walking all around Domino he found a house in which the lights were still on. When moving in closer to the source of the light, he found a girl in her room drawing and listening to some music by Ra knows who. He immediately recognised the girl; his searching coming to a halt. The window was open so our Robber listened on what the female was muttering under her breath. I hope no one at school has made the connection between my warring long sleeves in such a hot period in some days and my normal attire... If they did, only one person, then I'll have to move again. No wonder I don't have real friends, we keep moving; I've never stayed more then 6 months in one school. Damn I wish I could go to a boarding-school! I would get away from all if this! M-J then turned her music off and went to close her window when she felt someone looking at her. Knowing it wasn't her father, not being home, she looked at the window and... someone was there, watching her. She ran to the window and looked out, but nothing was there, the person was gone. I must have imagined that. Now I'm going crazy, just great! She thought shutting the lights and turning in for the night.  
  
Bakura was now back in the apartment he shared with his aibou thinking of the next day when he would get the girl... The next day, as soon as night fall came, Bakura took a move on and went to the girl house, waiting out her window for her to arrive from wherever she was. She never came... It was now 11:30pm and the mortal had not come in her room. The Tomb Robber lifted the window with the swiftness of a cat and entered the room. Seeing no one he opened the door and walked carefully down the hall. No one was even home! WTF! Where the hell are these mortals? What could they possibly be going out this late?! He thought. He spoke too soon. The front door's locket clicked and the door opened to show M-J coming in. She came in her house and closed the door behind her locking it. She then sprinted up the stairs not sensing much activity. When she entered her room, that's when she felt someone close to her... the same person as the night before. Turning around and closing the door she then slowly walked down the hall, feeling the walls as she went on. A few seconds later she was grabbed by a male who had one hand on her mouth and the other around her hands and waist, preventing her from moving and screaming for help. Bakura had to admit that she was not to be taken likely for she put up a good fight when he grabbed her by surprise. M-J, in self-defence, locked her feet around Bakura's legs and made him loose his balance. With that she had enough time to get free and ran to try to get away. Damn mortal girl of che! She better be worth this and alive too! If it was up to me she would die a slow and painful death, thought the Tomb Robber as he began to run after Mary-Jane. She opened the front door and didn't even look in back of her as she ran out. She knew she had to get away because the albino was after her Millennium Scarab and she had sworn to protect it at all cost. In vain. Bakura cot up with her and tripped her making M-J fall in the middle of the dark street they were now on then hit her so hard with a blunt object that she blacked out and fell unconscious... He picked her up and began to walk in the darkest part of the streets as not to be seen. The capture had been a success!  
  
Hey people! So did you guys/girls like this SHORT chapter? Hope you did. I can't make my chapters long and that's annoying because I've got lots to write about so if you guys/girls could give me some advice, it will be most appreciated. My writer's block is gone thanks to the reviews of Mokubaz- Angel who is one of my favourite writers!!! See?! Unlike some writers, I actually go read my reviews so if you wanna give me some pointers then go ahead! 


	6. First Encounter

Chapter six: First Encounter  
  
Pacing in his room was Marik, Millennium Rod in hand. Egyptian swears were heard as he began to get impatient. Where the hell is that blasted Tomb Robber!? How long can it take a spirit to go out and bring back a mortal girl in the middle of the night? I should have told him to bring her to me this year not in 5 000 years! Thought the Egyptian boy. Rishid wanted to tell Marik that Rome was not built in a day, but he knew better then to upset a type B person (FYI: Marik has type B blood meaning that he is short tempered, just so you Marik fans know) especially if that person holds a Millennium Item such as the Millennium Rod that can control people's wills.  
  
Marik wasn't the only one getting impatient... So was Marikku (hope that's how you write it!). The sun would soon come up illuminating the bedroom with radiant light which was despised by both "men". A couple of hours later a Rare Hunter knocked at the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want?! demanded Marik now getting pissed off.  
  
-Master, Bakura has arrived with the girl and wishes to see you. May I send him in, Master? asked the clocked man not even raising his eyes in fear of meeting his Master's.  
  
-Yes my Rare Hunter, send him in immediately!  
  
-Very well"  
  
Just then the door burst open and Bakura came in view with someone in his hands; Mary-Jane. By now the sun had begun to rise. The girl still in his hands wore a dark blue skirt with a light blue top and some light/dark lavender running shoes (nice clothes, ne?). She had slightly woken up in the middle of the trip so Bakura had to give her a needle to keep her from waking completely and trying to escape.  
  
"Where do you want me to put the girl Marik? asked Bakura  
  
-Give her to Rishid. Marik then turned to him. Now Rishid bring this girl in one of the spare rooms in my mansion and keep her locked indoors.  
  
-Yes Master Marik responded the man with half his face engraved with some sort of inscription."  
  
Rishid proceeded to take the unconscious girl in one of the many spare rooms in the huge mansion that owned Marik and placed her on the bed then looking one last time at her, he closed the door and locked it behind him.  
  
It was now 7:30am and the effects of the needle were fading. She slowly placed a hand on her forehead and she felt her head throbbing. Swinging her legs out of the bed she was in, she made her way to the door to see if it was open, no then to the window to get some idea of where she was. The view was magnificent. She was staring at the sea and saw sand that was being blown by the wind. Where am I? This isn't my home. All I remember was someone grabbing me and then it all went blank. I must find a way out of here before people notice that I'm gone, but not like anyone will... Her thoughts were put to a stop as she heard the door's locket click open and turned around to find a man in a lavender hood with a tray of food.  
  
"Good your up, he said in a monotone voice which was deep.  
  
-Where am I and who are you? asked M-J  
  
-Well that is for our Master to know and you find out. I will go tell him that you have awakened"  
  
The man put the tray on a table close by and then left the room to go in another a few doors away from the one he had just come out of.  
  
"Master, the girl has awakened.  
  
-Very well. I shall go and see her and after I take her Millennium Scarab and when she is broken, if she is pretty, she shall be my queen, laughed Marik and his yami in hearing so."  
  
He made his way out of his room and unlocked the door of the room were the girl was in. M-J turned around from her view of the sea. She saw nothing, but felt an evil spiritual presence in the room. My she is beautiful and she also holds a Millennium Item which means that I can keep her for life as my new queen once I take control of her life...smirked Marik at that thought. He came out of the shadows so he could get a better view of the girl.  
  
"So you are the holder of the Millennium Scarab, the eighth Item. Good. I'm sure that we have never met before so let me introduce myself. The name's Marik Ishtar and you are in one of the many spare rooms in my mansion. How do you like it so far?  
  
-Why did you bring me here and what do you want with the Millennium Scarab I possess?  
  
-Well my dear, is it not your Item that can change the present or the past as the holder wishes?  
  
-How do you know what powers it has?  
  
-You are not the only one that has a Millennium Item, so do I; the Millennium Rod. Have you heard of it? You know, after I take it from you, we can be great "friends"  
  
-No way you sicko! Stay away from me  
  
-Now, now we don't have to get all worked up now do we? Marik asked getting closer to M-J. Back to what I want with the Item; if I change the past I shall finally become Pharaoh and if I choose to change the present then I could get rid of that Pharaoh Yami once and for all! He said laughing"  
  
Ok, I've had to deal with weird people before, but this takes the cake. He is really not well in the head at all, got to say that much at least, thought Mary-Jane trying to keep her calm and backing away from the man who was getting closer to her.  
  
"Don't worry; I shan't hurt you much for I will take you as my queen. The children you will have will be pure Egyptians. Said Marik felling that Mary- Jane was getting scared out of her wits.  
  
-I'm ganna tell you one more time, STAY AWAY FROM ME! she screamed"  
  
Marik, seeing that he had done enough for the day, left her room and went back to his to have a chat with his yami.  
  
"The plan is coming into formation, said Marik  
  
-Soon we shall rule over the world and everyone will bow to us! Laughed Marikku  
  
The people! Did you like it? I'm starting to make my chapters longer then they were before cause I'm getting to the good part of the story, lol. It's SPRING BREAK now so I'll try my best to put up chapter 7 and maybe even chapter 8. It's my b-day the 5th of march!!! Yay! (had to say that) Ja'ne 


	7. Escaping and Beginner's lies

Chapter seven: Escaping and Beginner's lies  
  
It was now the second day that Mary-Jane was kept in the room she was in and she had started thinking up a plan to get out of there. Not only was she missing school, but her father was going to kill her for not showing up.  
  
As the hours passed, so did her plans. She had made up so many that she didn't even remember the ones that might actually work. Marik didn't disturb her, knowing that they would have all eternity to get to know each other.  
  
Let's see, I can wait until someone comes in the room and then hit him and run. That won't work! They have people all around here and even if that plan works, the Millennium Rod can take control of me and bring me back. I could, yes! I could freeze time with me Scarab and then I'll have the time to get away form that freak, Marik. That's the plan, since my Millennium Scarab can change the past to alter the future or even make time speed up or slow down than that's what I'll do! So this Item has its goods and bads. After making that plan in her head (she was thinking it) M-J decided to put it to action.  
  
M-J sat on the floor and was about to start chanting when she heard the lock clicking open so she quickly went back on the bed and tried not to look happy because she was going to get out of the mansion as soon as the person whom opened the door would leave.  
  
As bad luck was on her side, the person who opened the door looked a lot like Marik, but his eyes were colder and deeper. He had a tray of food and set it on the table before making his way closer and closer to M-J who began to back away.  
  
"Don't worry girl, I just thought I'd be the one to bring you some food since I've been hearing that you haven't eaten since you got here.  
  
-Who are you?  
  
-I'm Marik. Don't you remember me? he asked looking sad  
  
-You're not him, you're someone else. You're his yami aren't you?! she said. The Tomb Keeper she said in her mind  
  
-Well you're smarter then I imagined, and yes, I am his yami. My name's Marikku. Now, come here and eat. I won't leave until you finish this food; he said his voice getting stiltedly deeper  
  
-I'm not hungry. Why do you want me to eat? For all I know it could be some sort of poison.  
  
-I see that you're the cautious type. Why would I want to poison you? Not only do WE need you for our reasons, but Marik also wants you as his queen.  
  
-Shows that you don't know what it feels like to be poisoned, she said to herself in a very low voice not knowing that Marikku had heard her...  
  
-Fine, as you wish, but you're going to be weak and that takes all the fun out of having a new female to play with  
  
-What's that mean? Mary-Jane asked her eyes wide open  
  
-Like I said, to play with... Marikku answered a smirk forming on his lips."  
  
He left the room, but left the food thinking that the girl would eat once he was gone. She didn't even go near the food, but sat on the floor and began chanting. Soon she felt time slowing down and then stopping. Not taking the time to think much, M-J kicked the door open and then ran down the hall of stairs looking both ways twice just to be sure that the chant had had an effect on everybody.  
  
The saw the front door and was about to open it when she felt like someone had broken from her spell. She opened the front door as fast as she could and sprinted all the way back her house and even forgot to put time at its normal pace. She had gotten lost a few times because she did not see the way she was brought to the mansion when she was abducted.  
  
When she finally got home she saw that the lights were not one so she got out her key and opened the door. As soon as she entered, she saw empty beer cans and she could smell some kind of drug.  
  
This is what I came back for? Well, I might as well live here since I've got no way to get out of this life alive. Abusive dad, psycho and psycho yami after me not to mention the one that took me by surprise. I wish I would have died with Lalany when we first got this damned Item! Thought M-J getting sadder with every word she said.  
  
She slowly made her way up to her room and saw that it was in order as usual meaning that nothing had happened when she was gone. Seeing that is was 7:05am and that it was wednesday she got dressed in the school uniform, made her school bag, flung it over her shoulder and ran out of her house.  
  
She took her time, not wanting to be asked questions about where she was the past day and a half. When she finally got to Domino High, M-J made her wait to her locker and put the books that she had in the locker, taking out the ones that she needed for her next class. Since it was only 7:45am and seeing how school started at 8:00am, she decided to go and take some fresh air in front of the school. She just stayed on the school's stairs not wanting to be kidnapped again.  
  
"Hey there M-J, how are you?, she heard a voice ask from far knowing that is belonged to Yugi"  
  
Why does he want to know how I am? Nobody ever asks me how I am or bothers to talk or say hey to me for that matter. Why does he care? Mary-Jane thought puzzled, but didn't show it and just smiled  
  
"Oh, hey Yugi, I'm fine and you?  
  
-Same here. Where were you the past day and a half? I tried calling you, but nobody answered.  
  
-I was um, at um, um my grand-parent's house, she lied" "Yugi" "Yes Yami" "Something is wrong with Mary-Jane" "What do you mean?" "She's lying about were she was" "How do you know that Yami?" "I can tell: her voice was shaky, she had begun to look worried, and didn't look in your eyes like you would normally do if you didn't have anything to hide." "Hey! You're right! Do you think she's in danger or something like that?" "I'm not sure for the moment Yugi" "Should we tell the others?" "No lets just wait and see, maybe she'll tell us what's wrong, but keep a good eye on her Yugi" "Can do"  
  
With that the mental link broke off. Seeing his friends, Yugi greeted them and they all went inside except for Mary-Jane who had gone in already.  
  
Hey people! Sooooooooo, liked it? Told you chapter seven would be up and I'm ganna start working on chapter eight right after I post this one. It'll be done (or should be done) in about two days. Ja'ne 


	8. Help from the outside and starting to Tr...

Chapter eight: Help from the outside and starting to Trust  
  
The day had passed very slowly than it normally did and Mary-Jane was still deep in thought trying to figure out what would happen to her once the men who captured her found out that she had escaped when the bell rang sounding the end of the school day.  
  
Finally! But, wait, where I'm I going to go now? Should I go back home and face dad or stay out the night and come back in the day when things may be safer? She asked herself when someone came next to her as she was about to leave.  
  
"Hey there M-J! What's hangin'? asked Joey  
  
-Hey Joey. Didn't see you. Well nothing much I guess, why?  
  
-Well the gang is going to Yugi's place to do some homework, wanna come?  
  
-Sorry, but I have things to take care of so maybe next time ok? She responded rather fast  
  
-Ok then, see ya!"  
  
With that Joey went back to the gang.  
  
"So Joey what did she say? asked Yugi  
  
-It's kinda weird Yugi, she said something really fats and I didn't quite catch what she said, but I think that was a no, something about having to take care of stuff  
  
-Ok then well it's her loss! Let's get going already! Said Tristan  
  
-Wait guys, we have to stop off at Ryou's place, he wasn't here today remember and we have to bring him his homework, reminded Tea"  
  
So the gang went to the British boy's house and gave him his homework and left for the Kame Game shop (not sure if spelling is good). When they arrived, Yugi's grand-father was there behind the counter. The gang then went up to the living room and got a start on the homework which wasn't much, just some algebra  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
M-J was slowly walking down the streets of Domino thinking of what to do and where to go. I think I've got it! I'll walk around the streets tonight and in the morning I'll stop by my house, take a shower and leave for school. How dangerous can it be? She thought  
  
After going to a dep. to get a drink, M-J went to the park were she did her homework in less then 30 minutes because she never had trouble in school. She spent the rest of the light day thinking about the gang. I wonder why they're so nice to me. Do they want to be my friends or something? And what is friendship? I haven't felt it since Lalany died. Still, moving here was a bad idea  
  
Night fall soon came and Mary-Jane was getting cold. Didn't know it gets this cold in Domino she said to herself out loud. She started walking around the park, but the cold wouldn't live her. Soon she felt something or someone behind.  
  
When she turned around, she met the deep lavender eyes of Marikku who really looked mad. Mary-Jane saw his Millennium Rod and tried to make a break for it, but Marikku was too fast. He went in front of her and grabbed her wrists so she couldn't move her much.  
  
"So you know how to use your powers don't you? he asked". Not waiting for M- J to answer he continued.  
  
"Where have you been you little wench!? He said getting madder  
  
-Um, I've been um at a friend's house, she answered  
  
-Wrong answer, he said throwing her and smirking when her back hit a tree. I'll teach you to freeze time and escape from me!"  
  
He then bent down and punched her in the rubs making Mary-Jane gasp for air and hit her head some what hard on the tree.  
  
"You don't even fight back. You're pathetic.  
  
-You want me to fight back at you? Then fine! She screamed, got up and tripped Marikku who fell down.  
  
-You little bitch! You're going to learn respect the hard way!  
  
-Not quite, she said."  
  
As soon as Marikku got up, M-J took his wrist and swigged his over her shoulder. A loud crash was heard as Marikku fell.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you!  
  
-Then don't. Let me do the hurting and I promise I'll go easy on you.  
  
-Stay the hell away from me! she said and then sprinted off in the opposite direction.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami was taking his late night walk as he always did when he saw someone running his way looking in back of them. When the person was close enough, Yami could tell it was Mary-Jane running from what looked like a man chasing her.  
  
Soon Mary-Jane bumped into Yami and they fell down.  
  
"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, she said out of breath  
  
-Mary-Jane, is something the matter? Yami asked looking in her eyes  
  
-Oh Yami! Um it's um, it's nothing. Why do you ask?  
  
-I saw a man running after you  
  
-Um we were just um playing, she answered a little smile forming on her lips."  
  
Marikku had backed off when he saw Yami. He didn't want him to find out what he had been doing chasing the girl and he knew that she wouldn't tell anybody. When he heard what she said, he smirked.  
  
"All right, if you say so. Come, I want to walk you home.  
  
-No that's fine, but thank you for offering, she said walking backwards.  
  
-I still think something is wrong. Why don't you want to go home? He asked getting suspicious  
  
-No reason it's just that I um, I forgot me bag in the park."  
  
Mary-Jane saw the look on Yami's face and didn't want to lie to him, but had no choice. So they went to the park, picked up her schoolbag and Yami walked with her until they were in front of her house.  
  
"Well thanks Yami for walking with me. I'll see you tomorrow at school.  
  
-As will I. And Mary-Jane?  
  
-Yes  
  
-If you have problems you can always come to the gang and I for help and guidance.  
  
-I will...  
  
With that, M-J made her way up the stairs and looked at Yami one more time before taking out a key and opening the front door. She took her time because she knew what was going to happen next...  
  
Hey people! Did you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it? Sure hope so! Well I'm awaiting your reviews so send them in quickly so that I can have some inspiration for my chapters to come. I know that you haven't heard much from Bakura, Ryou, but they'll come in... Ja'ne 


	9. More Beatings and a Confession

Chapter nine: More Beatings and a Confession  
  
As soon as Mary-Jane entered the front door to her house, she knew her father was waiting for her. To beat the living tar out of her again for what was; she had lost count of all the beatings that she had received in her life. The numbers just kept growing and growing...  
  
She felt an arm pull her hand and throw her into a nearby wall. She tried to take in some air, but didn't have the time for her father punched her in the stomach. M-J felt tears coming to her eyes, but would not show them.  
  
Her body was lifted up from the ground and she was thrown on the stairs. She hit her ankle on one of the corners of the stair making it twist. She bit her lip because the pains were too much. Yet she knew she had to be strong. If she couldn't take a bit of pain, what would she do when it came to protecting the Millennium Scarab?  
  
Soon afterwards, her father felt satisfied at the pain he had given his daughter. Mary-Jane's ankle was too twisted for her to walk on it, but she still wouldn't give up. Since she knew very well all the medical procedures she could know, M-J simply made her way to the bathroom were she found her first-aid kit.  
  
Bringing it back to her room, she took out some elastic bandage and began to fix it around her twisted ankle. Little did she know that Marikku had been watching the hole seen from the outside of the house. Excellent! Now that she can't walk, it shouldn't be too hard to kidnap her. Again. She still fights good. I wonder why she didn't fight back. Oh well. Not my problem. I'm just here for my own reasons...he thought leaving her and going back to his mansion.  
  
When she was done bandaging her ankle, M-J put the first-aid kit under her bed because she couldn't walk all the way back to the bathroom, she needed to lay of her ankle for the rest of the night if she didn't wait Yami and the gang to get worried about where she was the next school day.  
  
By the end of the night, she had managed to sleep even if her ankle was causing her pain. She did spend part of the night in her bed thinking about Marik, Marikku, Yami, and the gang not knowing what to make of them all.  
  
Morning soon came and Mary-Jane got out of her bed, limped to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed and then limped out of her house. As she walked to school, she could feel the pain and felt like giving up every minute.  
  
As she got to school, she noticed Yami, Yugi and the rest of the gang waiting...for her!? When Joey saw her he told the gang who turned around to greet her, but when they did turn around, M-J had ran in the school not wanting to talk to the gang or anybody for the matter. When she was in school her ankle was hurting her even more. Great! Oh Ra, why did I have to run in the school? The pain is really nothing to be taking likely. Now how am I going to make it throw the day? she thought.  
  
Soon after the bell rang and everybody began to get to the different classes they had. Unluckily for her, she had gym first period as did Yugi and she knew that Yami would watch throw his aibou's eyes. Not wanting to be thought of a weak person, she got dressed in the gym uniform and went in the gym trying to think up a good story for the limping.  
  
"Hey M-J! What have you been up to? Asked Yugi  
  
-Um, nothing much I guess. Why do you ask?  
  
-No reason. Hey look, the gym teacher is going to start the class lets go! he said"  
  
"Ok you guys and girls, I need someone to demonstrate some summersaults and such. Who wants to give it a try, asked the teacher in a rather happy manner.  
  
-Why Mary-Jane why don't you come up here and demonstrate?  
  
-I can't sir. See my-  
  
-I don't want to hear it! Get up here and demonstrate. Now! He said in a loud voice."  
  
M-J slowly got up and went to the other side of the gym, took a deep breath and ran for a summersault. BANG! Without warning, a scream was heard and the students had all gathered around the person to see what happened.  
  
"What happened here? The gym teacher asked  
  
-Nothing, um, nothing at all sir. May I please be excused, asked Mary-Jane clutching her ankle, a pained expression on her face, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
-Yes you may, but only for this time. Yugi, please go with Mary-Jane and make sure she doesn't broke something  
  
-Yes sir I will, answered Yugi."  
  
AS they were walking down the hall to the nurse's office, Yami decided to take control of Yugi (with his permission) and talk to M-J to break the silence.  
  
"Mary-Jane, how did you sprain your ankle like that? he asked  
  
-Didn't you see in gym class? When I did that summersault I didn't land in the right position so it twisted, she said not looking up at Yami who she knew would find out about what truly happened.  
  
-I do not believe you. You were somewhat limping today, but I didn't think much of it at the beginning. You know you can tell me what's wrong, I can help you throw it, he said putting a hand on her shoulder  
  
-Listen Yami, I don't need your help. I'm fine the way things are! Why do you even want to help me? Just stop it, ok? I don't need people helping me; she trailed then ran off leaving Yami stunned."  
  
The rest of the day had passed by slowly and painfully for M-J who tried her best to avoid Yami and the gang, but it was no use. When the bell rang, Yami said his good-byes to his friends and waited for Mary-Jane outside of the school. M-J made her schoolbag then limped all the way to the front doors of the school because all the running she had done had only brought more pain to her ankle.  
  
As soon as M-J left school for her house, Yami came beside her. He decided that he should say something.  
  
"I'm sorry if I have said something inconvenient today, I just want to know what happens to you when you are not in school.  
  
-Why do you want to know? Why do you even care what happens to me? she asked in a low voice  
  
-Friends watch out for friends, he stated  
  
-I never had friends before... Ok, I'll tell you what you want to know, but you have to promise that you won't repeat this to anyone except for Yugi.  
  
-Done"  
  
They passed by a park and Mary-Jane had gone into what was basically the story of her life: the Millennium Scarab, her sister Lalany, her mother, her father, Marik, Marikku, the person who grabbed her, the powers that she had been mastering for about 11 years, etc.  
  
By the end of her story, she could tell that Yami had a pained look on his face even without looking at him. She had just told her story to someone she had barely met, but somehow M-J felt like she could trust somebody and that it was much better once you have things in the open...  
  
Yami walked Mary-Jane home and they talked all he way there. It's really nice to had a friend to whom I can talk to, she thought. Soon after, they had reached her house and Yami gave her one last sentence:  
  
"If you even need something, you can always count of my and Yugi's support."  
  
For what seemed to be the first time, Mary-Jane was actually happy when she entered her house.  
  
So people, did you like it? I'm kinda in a little writer's block so I REALLY need your reviews. Send them in! I always take the advice. Have a nice what's-left-of spring break! Ja'ne 


	10. Taken and Info on the Millennium Scarab

Chapter ten: Taken and Info on the Millennium Scarab  
  
Once she got inside her house, Mary-Jane saw that her father was not home making her even happier than she was a few minutes ago. Limping up the stairs, she went in her room and closed the door. Funny, my ankle doesn't hurt anymore, that kinda odd, but I'm not complaining! She thought  
  
After taking a seat on her bed, M-J started doing her homework. It didn't take her long as usual so she decided drawing would make the time fly by faster. A few hours later, she was looking at a picture of a Phoenix flying over the Egyptian Desert, its pyramids could be seen in the distance.  
  
Like a child without a care in the world, M-J started drawing a second picture. Not knowing that Marikku was right outside her house... The sun had begun to set leaving darkness to take over. M-J decided to remove the bandages from her ankle and went she took a closer look; it was as if it was never twisted in the first place. Wow! I've never seen a wound repair itself so quickly. It can't be the Millennium Scarab, I know all the powers it possesses and this is not one of them, the surprised girl thought.  
  
Her thoughts were broken as she felt something getting closer to her. She could fell the evil aura in her house. She opened the door prudently and stepped out in the same manner. Walking in the now very dark hallway, M-J looked around for she knew what had happened the last time she walked throw that same place.  
  
As she made her way downstairs, she noticed that the door wasn't looked which was weird since she never left it open. M-J went and locked it. Just then she felt the coldness a lot closer to her. Soon she felt a body RIGHT behind her making her jerk around. She came face to face with...Marikku.  
  
"Why hello there Mary-Jane, he said in a distorted voice."  
  
Not leaving her the time to think, Marikku grabbed her with his arms as she tried to fight him off. No use, she wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Stop that, he told her. Or I'll have to hurt you even more then I would normally... he said.  
  
-Let go of me!  
  
-Fine, if that's how you want to play, he smirked his grip tightening on the waist were he held her hands."  
  
He held her hands with one of his own as he took out a needle filled with aesthetic. He removed the cap with his teeth and inserted the needle in M-J arm, making her gasp as she tried to free herself from Marikku's grasp. All that did was make him smirk as he still held the needle in her arm making the medicine enter her body.  
  
"Don't worry, soon everything shall go black, he said removing the needle from her arm."  
  
Mary-Jane felt numb and fainted in Marikku's arms. He then took her and placed her on his motorcycle. I got to admit that she is cute when she's drugged, he thought as sped away, Mary-Jane resting on his shoulder. They soon arrived at the mansion and Marikku took M-J and placed her in the room where she was before and left her to sleep.  
  
Morning soon came and Yami had found it necessary to go to M-J's house and walk to school with her and Yugi didn't mind Yami taking over for he hadn't gotten much sleep last night and could use the rest. When he eventually made it to Mary-Jane's house, Yami saw that the door wasn't closed. When he went inside the house, Yami saw a cap that came most likely from a needle.  
  
He also felt an evil aura and could tell that it was Marikku's because it was so strong. Yami thought it would be a good idea if he'd go see Shadi and get some answers on the Millennium Scarab and even some on Mary-Jane. He telepathically communicated with him in order to get the information he needed.  
  
"Shadi, I need your help. Can you tell me all you know on the Millennium Scarab?  
  
-Yes my Pharaoh. I know what it is that you need. This is the story of how the Millennium Scarab came to be, so listen well:  
  
When you were the noble Pharaoh of Egypt, an underground known as The Death Dealers planed to make another Millennium Item to keep their Dark Powers at bay. But something went wrong. Too much power was put in it and it had to be destroyed, the problem was that it could not be destroyed because the Darks Powers were too strong so it was buried instead. Sometime later in history, the Item was discovered by someone who was related to this girl, Mary-Jane. He thought it nice and sent it to her and her sister Lalany.  
  
When the sister, Lalany, touched it, the power was too great and evil for her to handle so she died on the spot, but she did manage to see what would happen if the powers were to ever find themselves in the wrong hand. She told her younger sister, Mary-Jane that she was the one would have to learn how to control the powers and keep them from the hand of those who want to use it for wrong. So Mary-Jane did what her sister had told her. She learned how to control all the powers and learned as well that they are very dangerous.  
  
At the age of 10, her heart stopped beating for she got angry and released some of the Dark powers also known as Dark Shadow Magic. Later on, she became interested in the Duel Monsters game, soon dominating it. She was known as the "Queen of Games of America". When Mary-Jane moved to Domino, her powers soon became harder to handle for she had gotten beaten by her father, Carlos and became more depressed than she was already. The powers thrive of hate, blood, despair and, such things.  
  
The person who took her was Marikku. He will use her to become the Ruler of our time. To do so, he will need to bring Mary-Jane to an underground Egyptian Temple and perform a ritual known as "The Awakening of the Damned". In this ritual, he will take the dagger that is in his Millennium Rod and bring it down, blade first, in Mary-Jane's stomach, just above the bellybutton. Once he does so, the powers will be released and by covering his hands in Mary-Jane's blood from the wound, he will be the new owner of them.  
  
-But when will this ritual happen? asked Yami now getting a bad feeling about the Millennium Scarab  
  
-It should take place in the next full moon which is in less than two weeks. You must be quick my Pharaoh. For the world as we know will come to an end. But. For the ritual to be complete, Marik will need another sacrifice. It could be just about anyone...  
  
-Thank you Shadi, I will leave you now, said Yami closing the link between them"  
  
Yami walked out of Mary-Jane's house thinking about all he had been told by Shadi. Now, for the first time in his life, he was actually scared as to what would happen to Mary-Jane if the ritual was completed, not to mention that Marik and Marikku would rule the word like they have always wanted...  
  
So guys/girls. Did you like it? I loved writing the origin of the Millennium Scarab. The "Death Dealers" thing was taken from a GREAT movie called "The Underworld". Go rent it if you haven't seen it yet. Really good. Back to this chapter. If you have any good pointers to give me then they will be greatly appreciated. Now this story is getting to the good parts! Do you know who will be the second person that Marikku needs for the ritual? No? Well I'll just say that he is often present in about all the Yu- Gi-Oh episodes. Is it Duke Devlin, Mako, Mai, Seto, Mokuba...???? I'll update soon and you'll be able to know who. You'll probably be in for a surprise! Ja'ne 


	11. Egypt and Ancient Egypt

Hey guys and girls! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I can't update now a days because I'm kinda grounded(kinda) and I can't go on the computer so don't be mad at me please I'll try to post the other chapters as soon as I possibly can. This is killing me! I wanna write the rest of the story cause now begins the fun and complicated part! Don't stop reviewing... If I get 100 reviews I'm ganna start crying!  
  
Sorry once again. ~Ja'ne~ Dragons of Life... 


	12. Meeting the Nameless Pharaoh

Chapter eleven: Egypt and Ancient Egypt  
  
Marikku and Mary-Jane were now in Marik's boat for Egypt. He knew what was to be done. He had to kill M-J and only then will he and Marik become the Pharaohs for this world. Marikku was sure that not even the Nameless Pharaoh himself knew of his plans. Well, he hoped he didn't or the ritual would be even harder to complete. Not to mention that the other sacrifice was also in the boat with the girl. He was quite easy to capture. A little dose of drugs was all that was needed.  
  
When Mary-Jane came to, she found herself on this unknown boat, dressed in silk, very dizzy. She looked at her wrist and saw that it was handcuffed to the bed she was on. Just then the door opened to show Marikku smirking.  
  
"Where I'm I?  
  
-Why you are on my boat love. I hope you don't fell to dizzy.  
  
-What do you want with me? I know you want my Millennium Item, but this is bigger.  
  
-I think you know what I want with you Mary-Jane Tompson. The ritual must be and will be complete.  
  
-But how? How could you know about it? I'm the only on who knows. You lie!  
  
-I don't love, and there are many things I know about you and your family.  
  
-What family? she asked herself in a low voice, seemingly to no one. But Marikku had heard...  
  
-You know you have a quite interesting life. With what happened and such.  
  
-Stay out of my bloody life! Even if you want the ritual to be complete, you still need another sacrifice witch you don't have! She screamed  
  
-That is where you are mistaken love, I do have someone on this boat that will be a good sacrifice to the ritual. I'm sure you know him... After all, you did help him in your little spanish class.  
  
-Oh no! You don't mean Ryou?  
  
-But I do. Don't worry for him; I'm sure his yami will be happy to get rid of him. The Tomb Robber cannot die anyways so what difference would it make? he asked her, his eyes never leaving her  
  
-You'll never get what you want you evil, sadistic kisama! she defended  
  
-Too many compliments. And as for you... If you live threw the ritual then you shall be Marik's queen as well as my mistress, he laughed and started coming closer to Mary-Jane -Stay away from me; she said trying to get her wrist free  
  
-Stuck are we? he asked his smirk growing.  
  
-It's not funny  
  
-I don't know what draws me to you, but I'm a man who knows what he wants and how to get it... he trailed off  
  
-What do you want? Beside my Item and to complete the Ritual  
  
-You. You're a very attractive girl, you know? Continued Marikku coming closer to M-J, his body not even a foot away from her's.  
  
At that Mary-Jane was getting goosebumps. She tried desperately to get her wrist free, but couldn't. Before she knew it, Marikku's lips attacked hers and he held her free wrist with one of his hands and placed his other hand around her back. She was at the mercy of the yami, and knowing him, there would be no mercy.  
  
As the kiss deepened, Marikku was pouching Mary-Jane on the bed. Once she was on it, he removed his hand from her back and ran it up and down her leg and waist. He felt her jump from his touch. As he continued kissing her, his hand began running this time down her back. Mary-Jane knew what was coming. She was helpless, so she let her tears fall. She knew that Marikku was going to get what he wanted out of her even if she tried to fight him off.  
  
Luck wasn't on M-J's side, or so it seemed... Just when Marikku was about to rip the silk dress she was now wearing, a nock was heard on the door of the cabin they were in. Marikku broke the kiss of and asked who the hell was banging on the door.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you Master, but we will be arriving in Egypt soon.  
  
-Very good my Rare Hunter. Are we in Cairo yet?  
  
-Yes Master. That is why I have called you as you ordered.  
  
-Very well"  
  
He then turned to Mary-Jane.  
  
"There is no need for tears, love. I haven't even touched you, yet... Now come, this is something I think you'll find interesting, he said taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking her wrist.  
  
Marikku held her hard by the upper harm as he brought her on deck to the front of the boat. M-J didn't know what he was going to do so she just let him keep his hold on her. Marikku then listed his Millennium Rod in the air with his free hand and began to say something in Egyptian that Mary-Jane understood. He's chanted the time chant, NO! He can't finish it. The Ritual must take place in the Sacred Temple and since it was destroyed when the Millennium Powers were sealed, he is bringing us back to Ancient Egypt! She thought.  
  
She tried to distract Marikku and make him lose his chant, but he just tightened his grip on her arm and made her winch in pain. When he was done, he turned around and grabbed both her wrists with his two hands and twisted them to the braking point behind her back.  
  
"Try that again love and I'll break your wrists, he threatened, and giving her I little taste of the pain it would cause by twisting her, he twisted them as she screamed in pain"  
  
Before Mary-Jane knew it, Marik's boat was going down the Nile River, the largest river in the world. She couldn't believe her eyes. All around people were walking to get water for their animals and all around the land, pyramids could be seen. M-J knew that she was in danger as well as the Nameless Pharaoh. If Marikku couldn't get what he wanted in the present life, he just transported himself as well as her in the old days. Ancient Egypt. The land of the Pharaoh and of the ancestors of the Duel Monsters game.  
  
Marikku had a sinister smile on his face and told one of his many Rare Hunters to bring Mary-Jane back to the room she was in and making sure he locked the door for he couldn't loose her now or his plans would never be completed. "The events of the past will repeat themselves" like Isis had said was true. The past would happen again, but this time, Marikku would change it to his advantage...  
  
So what do you guys think? Good? Hope so. And to SladesDaughter: I'm sorry if I'm bad in grammar and it's true, but I type fast so that the reviewers don't have to wait too long form my next chapter. When you will write a story, if you'll write one, then you'll know what it's like, but since you don't, I wouldn't talk! So Back to you guys, the reviewers. Give me ideas and lots of them please. Review Ja'ne 


	13. Ryou's side of the story

Chapter thirteen: Ryou's side of the story  
  
Mary-Jane awoke the next morning with a sharp pain in her neck. She remembered that Marikku had found her and brought her back to the little wooden house.  
  
She got up from the bed she had slept in and made her way to the window combing her hair with her fingers at the same time. She gazed out and nothing had changed. The Nile was still very beautiful, the sand still golden, the same Ancient Egypt that never changed...  
  
What was odd is that M-J had not even given thought to her father or to her house. She didn't care about her father and was even very happy not having him there to depend on or help her out of the mess she was in. She had always gotten herself out of whatever she was in and this was just another thing she had to do.  
  
As she thought about everything and nothing, the door of her room opened and a Rare Hunter stepped in. He put a tray of food on a little table and left the room. M-J was beginning to miss her school, and her new friends. She still asked herself why she had been the one to have the Scarab.  
  
Why not someone else? All the object brought was loss, destruction, hate, rage. Yet, after all that, she was still able to put on a happy face and smile as if nothing bad ever happened. That was why she was the protector of the Item.  
  
She smiled at her native nation. Ancient Egypt was great. It was all one could imagine and much more. The hours passed and M-J hadn't moved from her spot next to the window. Then the door opened once again. This time it wasn't a Rare Hunter, but Marikku. The stepped in and leaned on a wall, his arms crossed. Mary-Jane finally snapped out of her daze and turned around.  
  
"I see that you have awaked. Good. And you haven't tried to escape, I'm impressed. It will not be long now. In another two days, the Ritual will take place.  
  
-What have you done to Ryou? Where is he?  
  
-Patients. Ryou is fine, for the moment. He is in this house right now. As is Bakura. He cannot wait to sacrifice his little weak aibou to get his own body. I came here to tell you that if you wanted to see the boy, well that I would take you. I thing that you do want to see him don't you? He smirked.  
  
-Yes I do, answered simply M-J  
  
-Very well then, come."  
  
He motioned her to come and she did. They walked down the stairs and to what seemed like a basement. At the door of a room, Bakura was waiting for them  
  
"So, you brought the girl. Now come. I'm sure that there is no trouble in letting you catch up with him since the Ritual will happen in two days, he laughed.  
  
-Not funny you albino, answered Mary-Jane under her breath.  
  
-What did you say you little wench?! Asked Bakura.  
  
-Nothing! It's not my fault you hear voices! She protested.  
  
-You'll pay for that remark, responded Bakura giving her his famous "evil eye"  
  
-Let's just get this over with you baka, responded Marikku getting annoyed  
  
-Fine"  
  
And Bakura opened the door to show a boy with white hair. Ryou.  
  
Mary-Jane stepped in the room and the door was locked behind her. Ryou then jerked around (jerk=fast movement) and smiled as he saw her walk up and take a seat on the floor next to where he had been sitting.  
  
M-J was happy to know that he was safe, but she couldn't smile much considering the fact that his being here was all her fault. For a few minutes, there was a long silence in the room. Nothing was said, the teens were just looking at each other. Then M-J spoke up.  
  
"How are you Ryou?  
  
-Not to bad. I'm just a little worried. I still can't believe that we are in Ancient Egypt. I mean I knew Marikku had great powers, but not great enough to bring us back in this period and my yami... Can you tell me what will happen to us?  
  
-Sure considering the fact that this is entirely my fault. In two days, we will be taken to the Sacred Temple to be sacrificed. And you were brought here with me because you're the Second sacrifice.  
  
-But what is Bakura doing here?  
  
-Marikku told me that he is going to get his own body after the sacrifice; I think its part of the second stage of this Ritual. But how did you get here?  
  
-It was night time when I came home. There, in the Shadows, was Bakura. He had been waiting for me for a while. He was in semi-transparent form, but when he hit me it felt quite real. All I remember is that I woke up in this boat. Bakura came in soon after to see if I was still alive.  
  
-Well I'm really sorry for getting you in this all.  
  
-It's all right; I'm always in the middle of these things! He said giving her a big smile."  
  
Just then the door opened again to show Marikku. He stood leaning on it.  
  
"Time to go back to your room, girl, he said with a smile.  
  
-I'll see you soon Ryou. Take care.  
  
-Yes, you too."  
  
With that, M-J walked to the door and Marikku brought her back in her room and locked her door.  
  
Yay! I have 54 reviews! I can't believe this. I'm somewhat close to 100! Well here I am, on my Easter break. It started the 8th of April and I've got all the week after Saturday and Sunday. So I'll be sure to update for you all. I still don't get why my chapters are so BLOODY SHORT! Ja'ne 


	14. I need your votes guys!

Hey guys. This is just a question that I'm asking you all.  
  
-Do you want Mary-Jane to die?  
  
-Do you want Ryou to die?  
  
-Do you want Marik/Marikku to die?  
  
-Do you want the Pharaoh to die?  
  
Come on people  
  
Give me your votes and I'll take them in consideration  
  
Ja'ne  
  
~Dragons of Life~ 


	15. And so it starts

Chapter fourteen: And so it starts...  
  
The two days had passed by uneventfully. Ryou was left alone to his thoughts as was Mary-Jane. Bakura had been going around the public markets trying to find something to keep his mind sharp from the boredom.  
  
Marikku had the same routine for the two days: going out for a ride on his motorcycle and coming "home" in the middle of the afternoon and accompanying Bakura to the market places.  
  
Mary-Jane wondered if the Pharaoh would be able to find her and Ryou in time, but she had given up all hope of being rescued. She was in the same room as she had always been and didn't get the chance to speak to Ryou except for that one time.  
  
As the moon arose, the third day came to focus. Marikku took M-J from her room as Bakura did the same with his aibou. They both didn't try to get away as the grips of the two yamis was quite strong.  
  
They began walking in the desert at about 2:30am because the Sacred Temple was in good distance from the hideout. M-J and Ryou were in the middle and Bakura and Marikku were right next to them so that both of the sacrifices were not to run away or try something foolish.  
  
As the hours went by, the four passed by huge pyramids and miles and miles of gold covered sand. The sun was soon to be making its arrival.  
  
~In The Pharaoh's Palace~  
  
The Pharaoh was pacing back and forth, waiting for his guards to return with some news as to where the girl had gone. His pacing was cut off by a sound at his chamber doors.  
  
"Enter, he said  
  
-My Pharaoh, we have found no sigh of the girl. However, we did find a little wood cabin somewhat far from here. We think that the girl was being kept there by someone because all the rooms had locks.  
  
-Very well. I want my best men to come with me to the Sacred Temple. This girl told me some interesting facts about a Ritual that should be complete soon. Is today not the third day that marks the arrival of the girl?  
  
-Yes my Pharaoh, it is. But why do you ask  
  
-We must leave at once! Get my men and my horses and meet me in the front of the Palace in five minutes, demanded the Pharaoh.  
  
-Yes, right away your majesty, responded the guard"  
  
~Back To Our Little Group In The Desert~  
  
It was now 5:30am and Ryou, Mary-Jane, Marikku, and Bakura were dead in the middle of the desert. They had been walking for about 3 hours and the sun had already begun to shine brightly. The group had stopped for a while in front of a huge Temple and Bakura was the first to say something.  
  
"So, is this the place Marikku?  
  
-Indeed. Now keep hold of the wench while I open the underground passage, he said giving M-J to Bakura.  
  
-My pleasure, he trailed off..."  
  
With that, Bakura was now holding M-J in his right hand and Ryou in his left one. While Marikku was turned around chanting for the secret passage to open up, Ryou gave M-J a good look that it would be now or never the time to try and get away.  
  
As fast as they could, both teens tripped Bakura, who let go them go as he was trying to catch his balance. They made a break for it and began to run in the desert as they heard Bakura's cussing. They didn't make it far, however.  
  
Marikku had seen it coming and ran after Mary-Jane as Bakura ran after his aibou. It didn't take the yamis long before they caught up with the teens. Bakura went and tripped his aibou as he fell.  
  
Marikku grabbed Mary-Jane's wrist and twisted it in her back to the breaking point, making her spot dead in her run. She screamed out in pain as he twisted it, saying:  
  
"So you little wench, thought you and your friend could escape us, did you? I told you what would happen if you would try to run off, didn't I, he asked  
  
-Please don't... she trailed off in a pained voice.  
  
-Ah. Well you will learn not to disobey me again, foolish girl!"  
  
And with that, Marikku twisted M-J wrist to its breaking point until a little snap noise was heard followed by a scream. He let her go as she fell on her knees, clutching her broken wrist, tear about to for in her eyes.  
  
Convinced that nor she or Ryou would try to run off again; Marikku turned around and finished his chant. Ryou got close to M-J and said:  
  
"I'm so sorry Mary-Jane. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have convinced you to run away.  
  
-It's alright Ryou. It was worth a try. Besides, my wrist doesn't hurt so much now.  
  
-Don't kid yourself; yes it does still hurt a lot. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Ryou then ripped a little bit of his t-shirt and wrapped it around M-J wrist, making sure it was tight.  
  
"Here, he said, this should hold until we can be saved."  
  
After the secret passage had been opened, Marikku took hold once again of Mary-Jane's upper arm as Bakura did the same with his aibou. They entered the Temple and what they saw was enough to make one's jaw drop.  
  
Gold. Gold everywhere. The walls had hieroglyphs painted on them; the floors were solid gold, as well as the sealing, and all the other objects imaginable... Ryou's jaw almost hit the floor in full speed if it wasn't for his shyness. They group began walking up inside the main part of the Temple, the location of the sacrifice...  
  
So, did you like this one? I'm getting a writer's block again so it might be a while before you see another chapter (about like 2 or 3 days) Review. Ja'ne 


	16. The End

Well guys, this is the last chapter of my story Life comes with a price. Hope you liked it. At the end you will find what happens to Mary-Jane, to Ryou, to Bakura and to Marikku. Hope you enjoyed reading my story! Ja'ne for now.  
  
PS: I will stop writing for now because I'm not too sure what to write next so be patient and don't stop reviewing!  
  
Love, Dragons of Life  
  
Chapter sixteen: The End  
  
The sun was soon going to set. This meant bad news. Marikku had spent the whole after-noon waiting for the moment he would be able to start the sacrifice. In a room under the Sacred Temple, were Ryou and M-J. They were waiting for the worst, Bakura watching them. They sat in a corner while the yami leaned on one of the gold walls.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
The Nameless Pharaoh was ridding in the desert with 50 of his best men at hand right next to him, ready to be put in action as well a few priests. He looked up at the sun, a worried expression on his face.  
  
Was he going to make it by the time the big fire ball (the sun) would set? He just didn't know and that made him worry, a lot. Not just for M-J's safety, but for his own and for the world.  
  
His thoughts were cut short by a band of what seemed to be robbers. They wore long black clothing, their faces hidden by veils, hair tightly kept in a ponytail at the top of their heads. The horses had stopped dead in their tracks for the group of bandits had made a circle around the men. Soon, the leader made his way close to the Nameless Pharaoh.  
  
"My Pharaoh, the powers shall be released in a short deal of time. The whole world is and will be in grave danger. Why are you not already at the Temple to stop it?  
  
-Who are you!? Let me pass this minute! My men and I have important business to attend to.  
  
-We are known around here as the Death Dealers. We were the ones who made the Millennium Scarab.  
  
-So this is the tribe. But why? Asked the Pharaoh  
  
-There are many dangers in this world. Some are lived, but some are best kept secret. There is no way to stop now what is going to happen, but there is a chant, just one, that will stop this madness and destroy the Evil One ( if you haven't guessed, they are talking about Marikku).  
  
-What is this chant?  
  
-Very well."  
  
In a few minutes, the Deaths Dealers sang and make the Pharaoh's priests memorise the chant. As they made their appearance, the tribe left with no trace whatsoever to where they came from or where they had gone.  
  
The Pharaoh and his crew made the rest of the trip in an hour or so for they had pushed their horses to the limit. When they reached the Temple, they entered by the front contrary to the group of yamis and teens. The Nameless Pharaoh knew very well where the sacrifice would take place so he simply made his way to the main chamber.  
  
~Back to the group~  
  
Marikku had come in the room and M-J moved back, until she found out that there was no where to move back since she and Ryou had been in a corner against the wall.  
  
"Well my dear, it is time" he said grabbing the girl by her upper arm as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp.  
  
"I won't do that if I were you, or would you like me to break your arm as well?"  
  
She stopped moving and left him lead her. Bakura had grabbed Ryou and was following them.  
  
Mary-Jane was now on a table made of marble. Her hands and feet were bound to it by some sort of rope. Ryou was as well tied to the table, but the difference was that we could move a little as to M-J could not.  
  
Marikku was covered by his usual lavender robe, Millennium Rod at hand. He removed the dagger part of it. What was weird about the table that M-J was on if that it had a hole where the dagger had to go in the sacrifice's body.  
  
As he was about to bring the dagger down upon Mary-Jane, a "STOP" made him look around. It was Ryou...  
  
"Stupid boy. When will you learn to shut your bloody mouth? Growled Bakura, smacking his aibou in the face.  
  
-Why thank you Bakura."  
  
As the dagger was going to descend once again into Mary-Jane, a "STOP RIGHT THERE!" was heard.  
  
"Who the hell was that Bakura?  
  
-I don't know Marikku, but it wasn't Ryou."  
  
A masculine voice was heard.  
  
"It was I who pronounced those words.  
  
-Pharaoh!? What are you doing here? Well no matter, as soon as I will sacrifice this wench, you will be the one calling me by that name laughed Marikku.  
  
-That will not happen!  
  
-Oh really now? Well watch me!"  
  
Marikku gave one good hard swing of his dagger, but it never came...  
  
"Now my priests. Begin the chant"  
  
They all sung at once:  
  
We call upon the powers of Ra above. From the earth, to the sea, to the fire, to the air. Make thus that we do not care. Be free from the Evil that is not to spare. Banish him to the place where everything and nothing is possible. To the Gods above we say today, SEND THE ONE WITH THE DAGGER AND THE ALBINO TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Marikku and Bakura were sent to the Shadow Realm and were never seen again. Ryou and Mary-Jane were set free and the Pharaoh's priests helped them get back to their time. Ancient Egypt was saved and nobody ever went back to that period of time again. Once they got home, Ryou and Mary-Jane were happy to see their friends, waiting for them. Carlos, Mary-Jane's father, had hanged himself while his daughter was in Marikku's position. The police say he died of suicide, but some think that he died of a broken heart for his wife and his older daughter, Lalany. As for M-J, nobody knew she was the other daughter of Carlos Tompson and kept it that way. She was 'adopted' by Yugi's grand-father and changed her name to Mary-Jane Motou. 


End file.
